Our Turn to Save
by SomeoneAtDaComputer
Summary: The Fictional world is in chaos. Authors have gone missing, leaving their characters unprotected and vulnerable. And that's not it. There's an unknown evil attacking the Characters. Only a Fanfiction author, or four can save the Universe now. Armed with various weapons and food, it's time to return balance to the world. Rated T just in case.
1. Intro

You've found this story. Which happens to be a last-ditch attempt to save fanfiction and, well, fiction in general.

Enough of this crap. Here's the important part: fictional characters are real. Always have been. Writers are people who create characters. The more attention a book gets, the closer the characters come to obtaining a physical body. After a while, they do receive a body and go on the run. No one knows why they run, except that there is something out there that threatens the characters. And it's in their nature for a good part of the time. Take Max Ride for example. And Percy Jackson, along with Katniss Everdeen.

Off topic again. Well, now that you have some idea what's going on, here's the problem: Writers are disappearing. The police are searching for them, but they don't know the truth. Meanwhile, the Characters are panicking. Authors are the only people that they are safe with, since they created them and provide a haven for them, also known as books.

This is who disappeared:

Rick Riordan, author of PJO and HoL

Suzanne Collins, author of The Hunger Games

James Patterson, author of Maximum Ride

J. K. Rowling, author of Harry Potter

Along with a number of others.

It is now up to us, the people dismissed as crazy-over-obsessive fans by authors and undedicated readers alike, to save the world.

It is the time of Fanfiction.

I will be going on a quest to rescue the Authors. You can join me if you want, but I don't take just anybody.

Fill out this form and PM or send it to me in a review, and I will choose three others to go with me.

Your Real Name:

Age (can lie about this, but must be between 11-14.):

Gender:

Appearance (again, you can lie.):

Skills:

Positive Traits (Required):

Negative Traits (REQUIRED):

I'm sorry to say this, but there are some further restrictions:

Must be member of Fanfiction

Must check Fanfiction frequently

Must contribute to plot

Has to know at least two of the fandoms listed above well

So what do you say? Will you join me? Or will the fictional Universe crumble and dissolve?

Note: The three other authors and I will be taking turns writing chapters and PMing to confirm.

R&R?

-KT


	2. Some

**Hello, people! I think a disclaimer is in order..**

**Me: -muffled- Do the disclaimer!**

**Iggy: But I'm blind! I don't read! **

**Me: You're a book character!**

**Iggy: Alright, fine. –grumbles- KT doesn't own Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, The Kane Chronicles, or Harry Potter.**

**Me: Now, I'm going to cut to the crap and give you the chapter. Enjoy!**

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Seven days. That's all I have. One week until training is to begin. The twenty-ninth of January. And I only have one absolute partner, who's coming next week.

Abruptly picking myself off the couch, I walked into my room. Going to my closet, I activated the portal to my office. Stepping into the candle-lit, cozy room, I headed for the filing cabinet. Opening the drawer, I selected four folders labeled PENDING and one labeled ABSOLUTE. I looked inside the first PENDING one. Emzo456's bio. After scanning it for a minute, I carefully placed it in one pile opposite the ABSOLUTE one. I proceeded to do this with ' profile, MultiLevelsOfMusic's, and two marked as confidential. Next, I reached for the stamp on my desk and marked Achilles Brother's form as ACCEPTED.

Time to prepare phase two. I called out into the depths of my office, "Fritolay, come here please."

The Potato People King came running in as fast as he could. Which wasn't very fast, considering the amount of times he's been deep-fried. Panting, he wheezed, "Yes, my lady?"

"Don't call me 'your lady'." I snapped. "Anyways, do you know where my laptop is, by any chance?"

"Yes. It's with the pie ammunition." Fritolay replied. "Shall I retreive it?"

"No." I answered. "I need something else from that area, too."

Fritolay bowed and left. I sighed, once again. Potato People are nice and always willing to help, but they were often overly respectful. Much like House Elves.

Standing up from my swivel chair, I strode down the corridor outside my office. Placing a hand on a touch-sensitive screen, I unlocked the Fictional Weapons Arsenal. I smiled and shut the door. Don't want to let Ninja in _this_ room. God knows the guy already had too much sugar for breakfast.

Turning left, I spotted my computer next to a stack of cherry pies. Ones that went BOOM-BOOM. My favorite devices in this section. Reaching up, I grabbed the hybrid computer. As only a Fanfiction author can, I had combined the technology of Daedalus with Itex's. Now I could be twice as obsessive. Striding out of the baked-goods area, I passed swords, bows, ray guns, hot tubs, stickers, and duct tape before the door opened automatically. Still clutching the laptop, I decided to enter the map room. I pushed open the door and walked in.

A huge map was the first thing I saw. On it was a satellite image of the Fictional Universe, showing where each fandom was located. At least four of the dominant fandoms were highlighted red, indicating that the Author was missing. Suddenly, a mass of land near the Percy Jackson fandom flickered and turned red. The Kane Chronicles. I guess the signal was delayed.

I sat down at the table covered with drawings, mathematical equations, and geography homework and powered my computer on. I opened up Google and searched, "kidnapped writers". Dozens of news stories, pictures, and blog posts popped up on the screen. Police were investigating out-of-the-way vacation spots, author's homes, and other places. Fans were posting their theories about what happened. Apparently, the Capitol had arrested Suzanne Collins for spreading rumors, Voldemort had risen again and targeted J.K. Rowling first, monsters had attacked Rick Riordan for misquoting them, and James Patterson was in Antarctica, rescuing Angel. Good theories, but obviously not written by one of us.

Then I hit pay dirt. A fanfiction author had written on their profile,

_I know what happened to the writers of my favorite books. They were kidnapped, but they are in the Fictional Dimension. To the East, to be specific. That's all I know._

Time to start goin' east. If I was right, the group and I would find out more about where to go as we traveled. Always the case.

Glancing up at the maps, I realized that it would be a good idea to travel through the areas with missing authors. Maybe we could ask someone for help.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. It wouldn't do any good to plan and scheme all day, but to prepare physically, too. Abruptly rising out of the chair, laptop tucked under arm, I pushed open the door to the hall and turned left.

I passed several doors before I found the one I wanted. I opened it and stepped outside. Let's see… racks of deadly weapons, targets, obstacle courses, sparring areas, and my favorite. The Network. Designed for randomness, the maze was filled with all kinds of book-related obstacles. Mutants, monsters, potatoes, and more filled the inside.

I decided to leave the Network for now and practice shooting. I approached the bows and selected one. Strapping on an armguard, I drew an arrow nocked it. Drawing back the string, I carefully aimed and released. Almost a bulls-eye, but pretty darn close. But close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades. One shot could save me from a rogue monster. One shot could sever a rope.

Enough melodramaticness. I drew another arrow and shot it. Barely a centimeter away. I kept going for another half hour, when I finally got a bulls-eye. I decided that was enough, so I put away my weapons and headed inside. I activated the portal home and stumbled into bed.

Lying back, I thought of the coming quest. I know I can do it, but I don't know how. Seven days. Then I find out.

**Hey, awesome people! So you found out about the deadline and who sent me what. It's going to be random choosing, people, so don't think I'm cherrypicking! I wrote this chapter listening to the Hunger Games Soundtrack. I think Learning the Skills is the best. I like all of them, too, but this one's my favorite!**

**Iggy: And coming from I blind guy, the entire album is awesome!**

**Me: Nevermind. I just wanted to say it, not endorse it. Till next time!**

**-KT**

**R&R?**


	3. Jenna

**Me: We're finally back! We have all members of this story ready to go. Iggy, the envelope please.**

**Iggy: You got to be kidding me. -hands envelope over-**

**Me: And my fellow writers are... -le dramatic pause- banana minion of the pixy stix, MultilevelsOfMusic, and HP-TMI-TS, who wrote this chapter. **

**Iggy: She's awesome. She supports my freedom. **

**Me: No. She just said not to scar you for life! **

**Iggy: Well, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh, right. Me no own anything except the Network. All other credit goes to authors and **HP-TMI-TS.****

**Iggy: Whatever.**

I was sitting outside, worrying. The authors had been kidnapped and are in the Fictional Dimension. Now I just needed to know how to save them. I couldn't do it alone.

Then I got the note.

It appeared in my hands, and read;

_You have been excepted on The Quest. There are several others who are travelling to the Fictional Dimension to rescue the authors. A hovercraft will arrive in twenty minutes._

That shocked me, but I was glad. We needed to save the authors, and fast. I sat there for a while until BOOM! A hovercraft appeared out of nowhere.

My first thoughts were "Aliens!" and "The Hunger Games!" but then I remembered the note.

The hovercraft went directly over me, and sucked me into it.

It happened so fast that I didn't even have time to scream. I landed on the floor inside with a thump.

A man stood inside.

"The lady has sent us to bring you to her base." The man stated.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. "Who's the lady-" I started, but he had already left, leaving me to explore the room.

I noticed the weapons at first.

They were unlike everything I'd ever seen, but _everything _like what I imagine.

I realised half the weapons were fictional. Stuff I'd seen on TV, and stuff I'd read about. Some of it were proper weapons too, as in the ones that exist.

The thing that caught my eye were three pens. What would pens be doing in a lethal weapon room like this? Maybe they shot darts or something? I decided to try them out. Yes, I know it was stupid for someone as inexperienced as me, but I was curious.

I carefully took one pen of the shelf and uncapped it.

Immediately, it transformed into a sword.

So. Damn. Awesome.

_Get to grips, Jenna!_ I told myself. _No fangirling!_

I quickly recovered. I was Jenna Tiye, and Jenna Tiye _never _freaks out like that.

For the rest of the journey, I messed around with other weapons, practising them on the dummy's in the corner.

Then we arrived.

The man (I decided to nickname him guy-in-a-black-jacket) appeared, handing me some stuff.

"Good luck in The Network." guy-in-a-black-jacket said.

"_Excuse _me?" I asked, but I already was in The Network.

The Network, I realised, was a giant maze. The walls were shiny black, and I knew they were impossible to escape.

I realised the only "weapons" I had were astronaut ice cream, rope, and a balloon sword. Why didn't I nick the sword-pen?

I turned a corner in the dark maze, to find myself face-to-face with a six year old smiling creepily, holding a teddy bear. The kid started singing a creepy version of a nursery rhyme.

_"See-saw, maggery daw, Johnny has got a new master!_

_He only gets penny's over his eyes, because he can't run any faster!"_

The hairs on the back of my neck rose.

"Hi, kid," I started. I didn't want to physically hurt him. "Can you get out of the way?"

"Can _you _run fast?" He asked, ignoring me.

What to do...

"Look kid," I started again. "Do you like ice cream? I've got ice cream."

I slowly handed him the ice cream. The kid took it and skipped away. I sighed, pushing the hair out of my face. I knew things would get a lot harder. Turning a corner, I nearly slammed into three huge boulders. I tried to climb over them, but the surface was to slippery. I got an idea.

I threw one end of the rope over, after making a lasso. It took several tries, but at last I felt it catch something. I started rock-climbing over the slippery surface.

I hopped down, and good timing that was, because at that exact second the rope snapped. One half went back to the other side and the other half disappeared from sight. That left me with a balloon sword. I cursed every bad word under the sun.

I found myself face-to-face with a ninja.

"Want to challenge me? I'm the greatest that ever lived! The only thing that will spare you is ice cream. I love ice cream. So much sugar."

Sounded like _this_ ninja had to much sugar.

"Hey, ninja guy," I said awkwardly, "There's a kid with ice cram in here. Maybe swap this balloon sword with him for it?" I unwillingly handed over the balloon sword. The ninja disappeared.

I had nothing left. I turned a corner- to see a person.

This girl looked the same as me, moved the same as me, acted the same as me. There was only one difference.

She was smirking and holding a knife. All my weapons were gone. The dark version of me circled in.

I moved left. She moved left. I ducked, she ducked. She could predict my every move, because she_ was _me.

But if she could, then I could.

She punched at me, I ducked. She kicked, I spun around and she missed by inches. I punched, she leaned back. It was a never ending game, but someone had to win.

She launched at me, bringing me down. It was a fight on the ground.

She had to have a weak spot. She wasn't even human. She was a monster wearing my face. I'd seen enough of them to know what she was.

There was only one way to win. I had to blind her.

I grabbed the knife from her, and I blinded her.

Suddenly she wasn't me anymore. She was a monster. The snake eyes, reptile skin, and spikes proved that. I brought its knife home.

As it died, the wall behind it opened up. I went through, realising I had survived the maze. But next time it wouldn't be so easy.

**Me: I have big news!**

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: I changed my nickname. I was getting tired of KT, and The Immortal WarriorKing99 suggested "Some" so now, in ANs and other things beside this story, I am called Some.**

**Iggy: I'm still Iggy, though.**

**Me: And once again, big thank you to ****HP-TMI-TS!******

******Iggy: And she's given up on cookies.******

******Me: Yes. Favorite, Review, and follow for BACON!******

******You do want bacon, don't you?******

******R&R?******


	4. Multi

**Me: We're baaack!**

**Iggy: And the procrastinator returns.**

**Me: You know the unofficial saying of my house...**

**Iggy: Yeah. Huffepuff don't care.**

**Me: Anyways, thanks to MultiLevelsOfMusic for this chapter. Once again, awesome writer. **

**Iggy: And she doesn't own anything, Not even the chapter.**

**Me: On with it!**

I danced around my room, humming slightly, throwing my pride out my window. Honestly, how are you not supposed to dance this? Normally, I'd be groaning that it was playing again, but I didn't even care right now. I had to resist the urge to bust out singing it, but I knew if I did, my brother would just plain murder me. It's understandable, though. Its. so. Freaking. Catchy. Oh, of course there was that problem about the Author's being kidnapped, but I needed to calm down. Considering how much I love to stress over things, I'm going to get grey hairs extra early. I already have enough problems with acne! This song always calms me down for some reason... It's odd, but hey, what helps helps.

That's it. I couldn't hold it in; I had to- "LET IT GOOOOO!"

My little moment of being Elsa was ruined by a orange rimmed oval portal appearing on my boring, gray carpet, right where I was about to step...

I didn't even truly have time to gasp, or anything, only enough time to mentally scream, "OH GOD, GlaDOS!"

I wasn't sure if I should be disappointed though when I saw a man in front of me, without GlaDOS's robotness.

I wanted to scream, I mean, who was this man? Is it just a coincidence we're the only ones in here currently?! I nearly tried to kick him in the groin, my heart racing, before I realized this probably had something to do with that note I got.

I calmed myself down, and looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. Now that I think about it, he looked like that Snake guy from Super Smash Bros.

Before I could ask him why I was here, he said in a very Snake-ish voice, "The lady said to bring you here to our base."

"Uh, ba-" I was interrupted by him throwing something down and disappearing into black smoke, thus causing my brain to freaking combust and feel the need to have a huge fangirl moment.

Calm down, Multi. Just calm your farm... I mentally chanted, until I just couldn't handle it, and exploded into a bunch of giggles, tearing up at the display of amazingess that I had just seen. It was just plain beautiful!

I took a moment to look around me. There was a grey Pistol on the desk, gleaming in the lighting, and some Pepper Spray on a table next to me. Shame I hadn't noticed that earlier... It would've been hilarious to Pepper Spray the Snake-Look alike! There was also a bunch of other Weapons in the room, some from some books I've read, some from various shows, there was even a basket of chalk, and white gloves with red transmutation circles on the backs.

I take a look at the Pistol, trying to remember what my dad had told me on how to use one, and the lights go out.

I basically have a heart attack, thinking of the game Ib. Was I going to get trapped in the Gallery?! I try to grab the Pistol, but there was only air and just as quickly as they went out, the lights come back on. The desks, Weapons, and Pepper Spray were gone, and instead of them, there was little girl standing in front of me. She looked around 6, and yet her big, blue eyes stared at me, like they were looking into my soul. Her curly blonde hair fell around her small shoulders. She wore a (In any other situation) cute green dress, with a blue bow. She had fancy brown shoes on, and her skin was oddly pale. In one hand, she held a teddy bear, and in the other, a pallette knife.

"Maaarrrry... Hehe, Maaaarrrry! I'm Maaaaarrrrry!" She nearly yelled, singsongy.

Yeah, I'm officially pretty creeped out.

I tried to keep a calm head, and reached around to check if anything was there.

"Heeey... Hi..., Mary...! I'm... I'm Multi! Er... How's it going? Eh-heh..." I spoke, trying to sound confident, but my voice ended up wavering and sounding like I was nervous, but I'm like, totttaaally not... Yeah, sure...

I kept on looking around, until I realized I had a satchel on. I dug though it, and when I felt something squishy, I yanked my hand out.

Oh. Mary started walking towards me, still declaring she was Mary, clutching her pallette knife.

I reached my hand back in the bag, and pulled out the squishy thing, when turned out to be a balloon sword. Joy. I nearly wanted to curse but... I mentally sighed, realizing the only thing I could do...

I rubbed the balloon on my head quickly, ignoring the pain in my wrist, praying that the black shiny walls weren't metal, and ran around her, reaching out and poking her ear.

"OWWW! MEANIE! I'M TELLING MOMMY!" She screeched, dropping the knife and bear, running into a wall and phasing through.

Odd... I honestly didn't think that'd work!

But, whatever. I'll take what I get.

I pick up the pallette knife just in case, and nudge the bear with my foot.

I picked it up, and scrunched up my nose as I realized how creepy this bear looks with its big beady eyes looking up at me... I turned, and tossed it at the wall that Mary phased through, deciding she could keep that, but sadly, it just bounced off.

A hallway appeared in front of me, and I walked down it, resisting the urge to run my hands on the walls, remembering Ib. Not risking any creepy dark hands popping out...

Ahead of me, I saw another room. Before I could even take a step, though, I felt something shove me forward, and I stumbled, putting my hands out to catch me if I fall. They touched something smooth and hard, instead of open air like I had expected. Is this just a wall? Or... I glanced up, and raised my eyebrows. Of course, they were boulders. Now, its time to put my nonexistent rock climbing skills to use! I scanned the rocks for anything kind of poking out. Ah! I saw a small ledge jetting out of the boulders quite high above me. I shuffled through the satchel again, and smiled when I find rope. I tied one end of it into a lasso, and swung it around my head, cowgirl style. I threw it up, and thank god, it hooked around the ledge. I tied the other end around my waist, and held onto the rope as hard as I could.

I started walking up, pulling myself up with the rope as I went. I was mentally thanking everything for the calluses I had gained with how much I loved playing on monkey bars. I nearly screamed when I had lost my footing, thinking of the books where the main character is chained up and breaks their chains by climbing up them and dropping. I had to resist the urge to stand there for a bit, and kept on climbing up.

When I got to the ledge, my whole body was shaking. I wanted to cry- I was so high up! But I couldn't just slide down risk free like at the indoor Rock Climbing things. This was reality. I pulled myself up on top of the ledge, and tried to focus on the task at hand instead of exactly how high I was. I cursed my acrophobia, and looked up to see how much farther I had to go. Thankfully, I was able to just pull myself up, and was actually able to ignore the constant throbbing pain in my limbs. I sat there, tearing up slightly. I looked at my hands, and saw they were red, and slightly bloody with blisters. Frick. I blow on them, hoping to cool them down a bit.

I looked around, then blowing on my hands, and noticed a Ninja standing over me.

I paused in my blowing, and stood up. "Uh- Hello..." I said, my voice wavering slightly again.

"HIYA!" the Ninja yelled, basically killing my ear drums.

I realized he was without a scabbard, much less a katana, and thought for a bit.

"Here..." I pull out my trusty balloon sword and hand it to him.

"OH. MAH. GOD. THANK YOUSES!" He screamed, fanboying over it.

"Er... No problem." I was kind of worn out completely from that climb. I really needed to work out more... Oh well.

Another corridor appeared to my right, and I looked at him. "Is it alright if I...?" I asked politely, not wanting him to come at me with the balloon. I would probably fall off the boulder/cliff thing laughing if he did.

He didn't honestly seem to care much, so I ran through, and turned into another room, where the hallway closed behind me.

I slightly gulped, looking in front of me, to find... me.

Oh, god.

My caution went out the nonexistent window, and I said, "Well! Hello there, Sexy!"

The other me seemed to smirk at me, but it wasn't a goofy kind of smirk like what I normally did, it was more of a dark smirk. She launched herself(Myself?) at me, going at speeds that I only could dream of. And most of the time, I couldn't even dream of them!

I barely dodged her, and pulled out my pallette knife. She pushed herself off the wall back towards me. I somehow forgot the knife was in my hand, and ended up punching her, probably weakly, in the face. But nooo, of course, she wasn't really affected by it. The dark me just stumbled, and started rushing me again. This turned into a cycle, me repeatedly trying to punch of kick her, and her just not even caring and coming right back at me. She knew what I was going to do; I knew what she was going to do, because it's what I would do. I tried to think while dodging her attacks. Eventually she ended up launching at me when I didn't expect it. My mind went blank, and I slashed at her with my pallette knife, silently praying that the dullish blade would actually cut through her.

My prayers were answered, as I heard an ear piercing screech that echoed through the room. The other me turned from the sexy beast that she was into something akin to a mix of the Oaktopus from My Singing Monsters, and the tentacle dude from Marvel VS Capcom. It screeched again at me, and flung itself at me. I had gained a bit of confidence when I had last cut it, and tried my luck again. I cut off one of the tentacles, and it screamed again.

It swung another tentacle at me, and I ducked, gaining a bit more confidence, and swept at it, cutting it off.

Lady Luck was seriously on my side today. Like, seriously.

I didn't question how I was doing this, I just did. It felt amazi-

I got cocky, and charged towards the thing, and it hit me, sending me backwards into the wall.

Calm down, Multi! You're not a freaking Ninja like that fanboy outside! You are a semi-ordinary girl who just so happens to be doing something not so ordinary! I mentally yelled at myself.

There's one bad thing about spending most of your time reading, playing video games, and watching anime.

It's that most of the time, you aren't the fittest.

So right now, I was kind of wheezing against the wall, exactly how tired my body was catching up with my brain. I felt something bounce off of my head, and looked at it. It was that teddy bear the girl, Mary, had dropped. I tried thinking of why it'd be there, and ended up thinking one thought-

"YOLO!" I yelled, holding out the teddy bear out in front of me, thinking of Homestuck where John held out the applet thing and stopped the meteor from killing him. My brain was seriously too dead to completely remember, but hey, at least it remembered that much.

The tentacle Oaktopus thing screeched again, and a bright white light overtook the room, before I blacked out.

I only had one thought-

I'm finally out of the maze.

And I've now started on our mission, where we'll end up either dying, or saving them.

I could only hope it was the latter.

**R&R? For bacon?**


	5. Quinn

**Me: -muffled- You do it!**

**Iggy: -muffled- No, it was your idea in the first place!**

**Me: But you're here, so I can force you to do it.**

**Iggy: No.**

**Me: Then no cookies.**

**Iggy: Fine. Some doesn't own anything, except for the Network.**

**Me: On with the chapter!**

I sat on my bed, Disney music blasting through my cheap speakers. My bed was nothing more than a smal pile of blankets on top of a beanbag, making a nest. I was researching the missing authors, when a pecking noise could be heard at my window. I went over to it, and was shocked to see a black owl clutching an envelope. I took the package and dropped in on my bed, making sure not to touch the contents. I poked the letter open, and read what it had to say.

You have been chosen. The enclosed coin will take you to the Network.

That was all that was said, and I looked at the second item. It was a gold galleon, like the ones from Harry Potter. I figured it would be a port key, and told myself that I should probably put something better than a tee shirt and shorts on.

I left the plain black top on, but went rummaging around my closet. I produced a black hoodie with silver wings on the back, jeans, and combat boots. I debated taking my laptop, but decided against it, as it would just get in the way. It was a hard decision, as I was nearly constantly on it, but I could just borrow someone's if I really needed it.

Once I had everything, I grabbed the coin and held on tight. I felt the tug behind my navel and the 'pulled through a too small tube' sensation. I couldn't believe it- I, Quinn Richardson, was going on an adventure like I had always dreamed about.

Once the portkey ride was over, I looked around. I was stuck in a maze, with tall, slick walls that would be impossible for anyone to climb. I guess this is the Network.

I began to walk around, feeling slightly uneasy. I guess it was the atmosphere, or the creepy little boy with his brain slightly exposed- WAIT CREEPY CHILD BOY?!

He was playing with a teddy that looked like it was bleeding and had no head- just stuffing coming from the neck. As I walked closer he looked up and stood, still holding Headless Teddy. I began to back away slowly, although he just kept advancing.

"Hey.. Kid, you want a balloon? You can pretend to chop you teddy up some more if you want!" I said, holding out a balloon sword. No idea where I got that from.

He smiled and took it, walking away. I turned tail and ran, and when I looked back Teddy and Boy were gone.

I turned a sharp corner, coming head to head with some boulders. Literally. I ran straight into them.

"Owwwww..." I said, rubbing the aching spot on my forehead. It wasn't bleeding, thank god, because I am hopeless at anything medical.

Staring up at the boulders, I noticed that they were arranged in almost a stair like pattern. Once you got to the top of the first one, you would just have to jump to get to the others. I pulled a rope out from my pocket- okay, let's take inventory first, eh?

I dropped the rope, and pulled out space food ice cream. That seemed to be all I had, so I went on my merry way. I picked up the rope and threw it onto the first rock, hoping it would catch somewhere. I was in luck, and it did. I heaved myself up, for the first time in forever thanking my gym teacher. When I got to the top, I went to reach behind me and grab the rope but it too, was gone. I sighed, and stepped back to the very edge of the rock.

Running at the other end, I noticed that the rocks were very slippery. I hoped that I wouldn't fall, and knew that I probably would, just because I had said that. When I got onto the second boulder, I repeated the process on the next one- run, jump, land. Then the floor began to level out.

When the ground was completely level, I turned around as I pulled out the space food. I knew the stuff was nasty, but I hadn't eaten anything all day. The floor behind me had fallen into a gaping pit, so there was no way back, even if I wanted to go back. I didn't want to face Boy and Teddy again, because knowing this place they would be there.

When I turned around, the was a ninja bouncing around. "I SCREAM YOU SCREAM WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!" Was said, as he ran at me with a sword. I held out he ice cream in surrender, and he stopped, taking it from me.

"My food..." I said sadly, and he broke off a small piece, offering it to me with a smile. "Thanks." I said, moving on while eating it.

Around the very last corner, the corridor widened into a room. I didn't like the looks of this, so I turned around to leave, and maybe sit with the ninja, only to find the walls had closed in, making a large box around me. I turned back and saw... Me.

This didn't make sense. I was right here, but I was also over there. Won't this cause a paradox, two of me in the same temporal zone? Yes, no, maybe? Oh well. Don't blame me when the world ends.

It was then that I noticed that other me had a knife, and was smiling creepily. She was steadily approaching, and I realized that this was a test. I read somewhere thatch and panic when faced with duplicity of self.. Or maybe that was a Nigh Vale episode. Either way, it was true. I would most likely have to kill or incapacitate her- me- whatever, and only then would I be done with the trials.

Okay maybe not, but I would still have to render her useless to continue.

I then realized that she was me. I mean, I knew that, but I just now realized the implications of it. It meant that she knew what I knew, and would have the same thought processes as me, leading her to do what I would do and behave like I would. Therefore, I would just have to do the opposite of what I would do.

The first thing I would do is hurl the knife. There! Her arm was raising, lining the knife up. I stood where I was until the knife came out of her hand, then I ducked. She had thrown slightly to the left, as she was going by what I would do, as explained earlier.

I grabbed the knife and charged her, holding it tight to my side with my left hand. When I reached her, I punched her with my right, then tossed the knife to the right hand. Her eyes followed it, not noticing my foot before it kicked her right in the knee. I heard a crunch, and she collapsed. Broken leg.

It was then that she shifted into a wolf-like creature. This is what I imagined an Eraser to look like, and I had no problem with killing one of those. The knife was plunged into her heart before even I knew what was happening. But she had leapt at me just as I did that, knocking me down. The last thing I heard before being overcome by unconsciousness was the faint flap of wings.

**Me: And this chapter was written by banana minion of the pixy stix! And it's June 30th, so Iggy, cue music!**

**Iggy: I better be getting paid for this. -turns on music-**

**Dancing Skeletons: -appear- -sings- **

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**You live in a zoo**

**You look like a monkey**

**Aaand you smell like one too! -disappears-**

**Iggy: You just spent fifty Galleons on that?**

**Me: Shut up. It's her birthday!**

**Iggy: This is why she's broke. **

**Me: No. I'm not broke. I just have a spending fetish.**

**Iggy: Aren't you forgetting your manners?**

**Me: Right. Guys, 735 VIEWS?! Thank you so much! I never dreamed this story would be so popular! You people are AWESOME! But people, just so you know I already have three other authors, so even though I appreciate the applications very much, I already have writers. Every person who sent me a bio WILL appear in the story at some time, but not as a main character. Till next chapter!**

**Iggy: How many words _was_ that? And I suppose I have to say "bye" too.**

**Review, follow, and favorite for virtual bacon?**

**-Some and Iggy**


End file.
